


The Sweet Kid I Remember

by Bouzingo



Series: Conversations About Steve Rogers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Everyone still thinks Cap is dead, Gen, LGBTQ Character of Color, Modern Era, Phil is a Captain America fanboy, Steve and queer culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouzingo/pseuds/Bouzingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson finds someone who knew Steve Rogers. Lucrece Lamarche has a lot of memories. A transcript of the ensuing conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Kid I Remember

**Transcript of conversation between Agent P. Coulson and Lucrece Lamarche, RE: Steve Rogers. July 23rd, 2008.**

LL: It’s true. I knew Captain America before he was out fixing Europe. Every queen on the circuit did. Sweetest man ever to come out of Brooklyn. Barely ninety pounds, and all of it flesh, bone and good will.

PC: How did he know every queen on the circuit?

LL: He lived in the neighbourhood dear. If you want juicy gossip I’m afraid all the loudmouthed cats who knew him died a while ago. It’s a pity, really, Bernita Rodrigues had all the dirt. Not on Stevie, though. Kid was sweet and didn’t mind being teased, but goodness when he blushed! Started right on his scalp and ended God knows where.

PC: How did he know you, personally?

LL: Well, he really started coming around the club when his mother started getting ill. He was sickly as well, but I think Sarah Rogers might have had cancer. Difficult to say because she could never afford a hospital visit. Neighbourhood was poor. Candice Freeman, lady that owned the club, looked at that boy and knew he would never turn out as an act, no matter how pretty he was. Anyway the smoke and perfume aggravated his asthma. But Steve was determined to help out anyway. Turns out he was a bona fide cosmetician. We never looked better than when Stevie was doing our makeup. Learned a few other things, too. Quite the costumer when we were through with him… You’re not shocked.

PC: Why would I be?

LL: Well I could have been misinterpreting the situation, but it seems to me that the government has been doing a hell of a job making sure nobody knows Captain America was a sweet little queer from Brooklyn.

PC: So he _was_ gay?

LL: Nobody really knew with that boy, to be honest. But I can count the straights he knew with one hand, and he’d been kissed by every queen, punk and fairy in the dockyards before he went to fight for Uncle Sam. Sweetheart loved us all.

PC: There’s been some speculation about him and James Buchanan Barnes?

(laughter)

LL: Now there was a flaming queer! Bucky Barnes took home every lesbian in New York to meet his parents and then spent nights in the bars by the dockyards. Oh, Clara Boyers was his best girl for the war time.

PC: The painter with the melons and the… the flowers?

LL: Well, now you’re blushing! You should track her down for an interview, too. I think she’s got photobooth pictures of her and Barnes wearing each other’s hats. She called him Dame Ducky, on account of his dancing. They were great friends. It really hurt her when she got the letter. Bucky was a good guy. Loved Steve, but so did everyone in the neighbourhood. I don’t know if that answers your question.

PC: That’s all right. That was more for my own edification than anything on the record.

LL: They don’t talk about him like this in schools.

PC: No, they don’t.

LL: It’s a damn shame. I see Captain America being as some kind of justification for every backwards piece of legislature they go and pass. First-generation immigrant with a hot head and fists made of glass, and politicians have made him a symbol for an America that has never existed, no matter how much they wish for it.

PC: I agree ma’am.

LL: Boy got into a fight because of me. He tried to clock a man twice his size because he called me a trap. I could have handled that asshole on my own, but Steve broke his knuckles on this guy’s face on my account, told him it wasn’t right for a man to insult a lady. And just yesterday I sees that pig Senator talking about Steve like he knows him so he can deny women like me their healthcare. Steve would die again if he could see what they use his good name for.

PC: Can I get you a drink, ma’am?

LL: Scotch on the rocks. And if you’re getting me a drink, you can call me Lucrece.

PC: I’m Phil.

LL: You don’t look like a Phil.

PC: I get that a lot. What else do you remember about Steve Rogers?

LL: Little things, mostly. He liked to draw, and he was half-decent at it too. If there wasn’t a war and if he hadn’t had to take care of his mother, he would have done well in school for that sort of thing. Actually, will you get me that photo album from the bottom shelf there?”

PC: Of course.

LL: Thank you, Phil. Hmmm… yes, there we go. You can’t see now, but it was a very good likeness. He sketched all of the girls at the club sooner or later, free of charge. I would have charged a shiny dollar if I were him.

PC: That’s his signature.

LL: It sure is. You wanna take a picture?

PC: If it’s not an issue, I really would.

LL: Is it for your file, or for your own edification?

PC: To be quite honest, Lucrece, both.

LL: I like honesty in government fellas. Something reassuring about that. Well, it’s nearly time for the movies, and you’d best be on your way before the other gals hoodwink you into coming with us.

PC: All right. Thank you for your time Miss… Lucrece.

LL: Thank you for listening, Phil.

**End of Transcript**

**Author's Note:**

> This dialogue sort of came out fully formed. Lucrece Lamarche's voice was already in my head when I woke up this morning, and this is the result. I hope you guys like it! I definitely want to make more of these.


End file.
